Wardens
Wardens are highly trained guides and navigators who spend their time mapping out the Labyrinth and guiding herdmates through the dangerous tunnels. A horse must be at least 20 years old to become a full fledged warden, though their apprenticeship can begin as soon as their schooling has been completed. Overview The maze of the Labyrinth is vast and dangerous, and the ones who know it best are the Wardens. Limited in numbers, the Wardens are considered an extension of the Royal Family’s force of workers given their special permission to travel at will. In order to become a Wardens, one must first receive certification from the Royal Overseers which allows them to travel the cities at will. This is done by application and, given an equines record is unblemished, is accepted into official records. Wardens begin their training by apprenticeship under another guide, who will teach them the ins and outs of the Labyrinth. They will learn the fastest and safest routes, how to pack for long journey’s, first aid, and the requirements needed to be met at checkpoints. They are also required to complete several combat courses in Fort Agate alongside the Watch, in order to learn important techniques that could be necessary wandering the dangers of the Labyrinth. Once finished, their mentor will sign off on their Warden application making them official workers. Often called on by Royal Overseers and the Watch, Wardens are some of the few who make the most regular journey’s to the surface world. They will also be asked to take traveling merchants from city to city. During these trips, Wardens must ensure their traveler’s paperwork is prepared or risk questions by the Watch who stand guard at the checkpoints of each city. Those that do not follow procedure risk arrest. Warden work is considered to be a tough job but is one of the few official government careers outsiders can take advantage of. While most guides own little, they are often given bonuses by the Royal Overseers for their hard work and may even receive rations early after years of service. Every month, Wardens must check in at Fort Agate to continue their certification. Those that fail to do so risk losing their license as well as loss of rations. Continued absence will result in their tracking and imprisonment. Rank Levels * 25 AP| Traveling is your life, and living on the road is no easy feat. Its hard work but to you its worth it. Receive a rank 1 talent early.. * 50 AP| When on the road, you carry only what fits on your back. A minimalist lifestyle but at least you don't have to travel with a dingy bag. Receive a saddlebag or lantern for free. * 75 AP| Long days of walking has really built up your stamina and made you wise to the world around. You know every path between Nariah and the Sterling. +15 SP to vitality or speed. * 100 AP| You are a veteran warden now, and many call on you to show them the way. You are reliable and quick, and like the cat you know where to place your steps in the dark. Receive a Level 2 Breimian Familiar (except rare) for free. Category:Breim Category:Ranks